


the act of being lonely

by frankie_alex_quin



Series: at the end of infinity (time loops & reincarnation) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Loop, Why Did I Write This?, better question why did i Post this, i guess, more of a cold outlook on life but i'll tag it anyway, shitpost, the mechanics of respawning irl, zelda and link are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_alex_quin/pseuds/frankie_alex_quin
Summary: He watches, through eyes not his own, feels yet another of his embodiments fade out and cease to be, and he hopes that, this time, the hero will succeed.
Relationships: Calamity Ganon & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: at the end of infinity (time loops & reincarnation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the act of being lonely

Even if he’s trapped in the castle, bound by a light he can’t extinguish, his consciousness is still free. After all, it’s merely his physical being being held back, and even then, not all of it. He is the Malice permeating the kingdom, the beings ravaging travelers, the darkness that comes at nightfall.

It’s a bit of a lonely existence. The all-seeing, all-knowing, powerful being he is. One hundred years, plus a few, spent attempting to reform, only to be held back by the princess. One hundred years, plus a few, spent with a consciousness spread through all the far reaches of the kingdom, no one but his own, singular self to keep him company. One hundred years and more, spent waiting for the fallen knight to return and slay him, a recurring loop that just doesn’t seem to ever end.

It has always been him. The knight, the princess’ guardian. He has always been the one to free him from this cold, cruel world.

This knight, however, this incarnation of the hero clad in green, is different. He struggles.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that he almost succeeded, that he really had awoken and taken over the kingdom and almost killed the knight and the princess, who had at the time yet to awaken her power.

What would he have done then, he wonders? He would’ve taken over the kingdom, killed off the last of it’s people with the different versions of himself, he supposes. But then what? The success of a task means nothing if one doesn’t want it to come to fruition. If he doesn’t know what he’d do after.

What’s worse is that he knows once he does get free, if the knight that couldn’t does, it won’t really be him. Some grudges, some patterns, are just not meant to be broken.

So as he watches, through eyes not his own, feels yet another of his embodiments fade out and cease to be, he hopes that, this time, the hero will succeed.

(He feels that hope flicker as the knight gets cut down again, and the process restarts.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation


End file.
